Such An Evil Liar Trickster, Lucy
by UzumakiKazukoxXx
Summary: Lucy. The girl who lied about everything. Pretended to be weak, acted like a sweet innocent girl. Fake out like she doesn't know anything about dark guilds. And most of all made a fool of everyone, specially Natsu. What if she's finishing a mission for her mission. Read the story to find out who and what Lucy really is. It's Nalu, you can vote to change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not know Fairy tail.**

* * *

Fairy tail won on Grand Magic Games and after the Eclipse plan, well tells just say that the plan didn't work, they couldn't stop Zeref. Lucy almost died, but she didn't 'cause of Yukino, Yukino gave up her life for Lucy, _well that's what Lucy said_. A lot of people died, probably around 1,000,000 people died. Compare to all the people in Foire 30 million who's still a live, people who died was nothing, not even a quarter. But still the people who died still had a family who cared for them.

Zeref and Acnologia never show them selves. Let me Explain:

Fairy tail won the GMG, so the princess did as the hooden girl said. When they opened the gate of the 400 past, over 10,000 dragons came out from the year X491. At that time the dragons hated humans. The two creatures, Humans and Dragons fought. For some mystical reasons, the dragons went back to their time and no know how or why. That war was just a one day war it was crazy.

* * *

**November 07, year X791, four months after the war ended. **

"Come on Natsu, stop sleeping! We have to go, it's all ready 10:45!" Lucy said.

"Lucy, it's you fault. You took 30 minutes to dress up." Happy said. "But even if you dress up pretty you still don't look enough." Happy insulted Lucy.

"Stupid cat! Natsu wake up already!" Lucy said then 'Lucy kick' him.

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu said as a good morning.

"'Yo Lucy' your face!" Lucy yelled.

"What wrong with Lucy?" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"She's Lucy, that's why." Happy whispered back.

"I could hear you, you know!" Lucy shouted. "Anyways, we have to go to the guild. A request was a signed for us to do."

"What do you mean?" Ask Natsu.

Lucy signed. "It's like the Oracion six, Master told us to do it. It wasn't our choice if we want it or not."

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

**At the guild  
**

"What's the mission think about?" Natsu ask Master Makarov.

"Well all the guilds are working again as one to-" Master explained but was cut off.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu interrupted.

"Natsu!" Erza said then send a scolding glare.

"Idiot." Gray said.

"What did you call me Ice hole?!" Natsu said starting a fight.

"Natsu, Gray!" Erza warned.

"HAI!" Said the both idiot.

"Carry on, master." Erza said politely.

"Thank you. As I was saying, all the guilds are working again as one to beat the Balam Alliance." said master. "That means with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and also sabertooth."

"What?! Why with the Tigers?!" Natsu yelled and ask.

"Because they are powerful." Master answer the question.

"But we're stronger!" Gray butted in.

"Ice princess is right!" Natsu said.

"Yeah! Can't we work with the Mermaids? And wait- what, fire freak?!" Gray suddenly realize what Natsu said.

"Because Mermaid hills is doing something important." Master said.

"Who are going? And what is did about?" Ask Erza.

"The people who's going are: Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Jellal, Wendy and Mira. And the exceeds too. Please come with to the office." Master ordered.

"Waiiiit, why can't Juvia come with Gray-sama?!" Juvia ask.

"That reminds me. Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, Elfman and the Thunder God Tribe. Will you come to the office tomorrow in morning?" Ask Master. "Now let's talk about you mission."

Once they entered the office they lined up in a line facing the Master.

"As you all know, all the Balam Alliance are all defeated." Master announced.

"What, all of them are defeated?!" burst aloud.

"Accept for Tartaros." Master breathe out heavily. "That's why you have to fight along side with the Tigers. And you nine, will participate with the others."

"Did the magic council found them or did they made their own move?" Lucy ask with a poker face yet with cold sober.

"They made their own move." Master replied.

"When?" Lucy ask coldly.

Master was questioning himself why was Lucy like that, a cold sober face girl was not like Lucy.

"At the GMG. The future Lucy was a fake, she was never real, a made up to use the gate to finish the world, to destroy the planet." Mater answered.

Lucy smirked.

"Why'd you smile Lucy?" Ask Natsu. Now every one was really curious.

"Because if we beat them, we don't have to worry about the strong dark guilds, destroying the world." She answered.

"That's true." Erza commented.

"You all will leave at 12:00 on the train! Good luck!" Master exclaimed.

"Good luck to you Natsu in train" Happy said.

"You've got to be kidding me! We're not ridding the train!" Natsu cried.

* * *

**An hour after.  
**

"Pathetic." Gay said smirking weirdly.

"W-y y...o..." Natsu said pathetically.

"Haahhaahaheah" Gray, Lucy and Happy laughed.

"Have a sweet dreams, Natsu." Erza said.

_'More like 'have a great nightmare, Natsu.' _Jellal, Lucy, Gray, Mira, Happy, Wendy and Carla thought.

"Weird humans." Carla said.

* * *

"Wow it's like have not been here for years!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Times two." Gray added.

"This place wasn't change." Natsu said, still feeling dizzy and barfy (A/N: barfy is just a made up word by me).

"Men! Erza my love!"

Erza felt goosebumps than hid behind Jellal which made him blush that made Ichiya mad and lead into a big argument.

"I vote for Ichiya-sama!" Shouted the trio.

"Go Jellal!" Said Lucy and Gray.

"Purple or Red-ish orange haired baby?" Ask Mira, making a chart.

"Umm... I... I vote for Jellal-san!" Wendy blurted, blushing madly.

"Oh look, Wendy's growing up!" Mira said loudly.

"Eh, look the Fairies are here!"

"The Tigers are here too, huh?"

"The Scales are the last!"

"Pegasus nice to see you again."

* * *

**Tell me what you think!  
**

**Who do you think is the cutest girl in Fairy tail?  
**

**Review Please!  
**

**Thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves! It really made me happy!**

**Please help me with some people for Tartaros! **

**I need really strong ones and Dark, very dark mages. I all ready have 4****of them. What I need is at lease 6 more.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Magic:**

**Age (Does not really matter):  
**

**Personalities:**

**Past/Reason why this person joined Tartaros:**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Oh look, Lucy is here too." Lector said.

"Frosch wonders why Fairy-san is here."

"Oh, great. Why the hell is that murderer here?" Sting said, walking up to her.

"She didn't kill Yukino! Yukino saved her!" Natsu argued.

"Yeah right."

"Sting, stop." Rogue said. "It's not Lucy's fault that Yukino saved her. But even so I'm still hurt, but than again there's probably something inside you that Yukino really liked."

"Thanks, I really am sorry." Lucy said, feeling really guilty. Lucy looked at Sting then Sting saw her. He sent a very cold glare at Lucy.

"Ok, now all of know that we're up against Tartaros. Well a tiny problem is that no one knows who they are."

"What?! So your saying that we are fighting people we don't even know what magic they're using?!"

"Isn't that more exciting!" Natsu shouted.

"It's like on the S-class!" Gray butted in.

"I'm all fired up!"

"What is this Tartaros place?" ask Erza.

"North of west. The other side of the river." Hibiki answer straightly.

"Let's go!"

Jura, Lyon, Chelia from Lamia scales.

Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren and Eve from Blue Pegasus.

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch from Sabertooth.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Mira, Jellal, Happy and Carla from Fairy tail.

* * *

"Hey Shu~! I think they're coming~!" Said the girl with brown wavy hair.

"Mikaze, tell every one they're coming." Said Shu.

"I just that they're coming. I didn't say you can order me around!" Mikaze said annoyed.

"Well do you want to come back or not?! Because if you don't, we'll just have to her that her mission is not over yet and she has to stay for a while." Shu grinned he know that was Mikaze's weakness.

"I want to see !"

"Heh, well, the Light team is about to attack so we should go back now."

Before they could take a step, a roar of fire charge and hit them.

"2 down." Natsu smirk. "Let's go!"

"Not just yet!" Shu yelled. A large sword was about to hit Wendy but was saved by Erza's sword.

"Not bad." Erza commented at his sword ability.

"Didn't I just said 'not just yet'?" Shu smirked. "Explosion!" he shouted. Than a big blast of explosion came out or rather was produce by the sword.

Erza's sword broke. "What the...?"

Jellal charged a punch to Shu but again, an explosion stoped him.

"The name's Shu. I'm a Rave master. I use just one sword but it has 10 different kind of magic in it." Shu introduced himself.

While with Mikaze, she was fighting with Natsu, Gray and Lyon.

Mikaze dodge another punch from 3 guys. "Opps, You miss again~!" Mikaze said playfully. "And again you miss~!"

_'Or did he really missed it... hehhe." _Lucy thought.

"Talons of the sky dragon!"

"Sky gods dance!" Chalia yelled with Wendy.

"Hehhe." Mikaze giggled.

"Whirlwind of the deserted world!" Mikaze chanted. A massive wind, whirl in a shape of a tunnel, clash at the Light team. Well, accept for one person.

"What was...?"

"I'm Mikaze, Demon's god wind master." She said with smirk on her face. "Me and Shu are from Tartaros. The strongest dark guild and the strongest of any kind of guild there will ever exist."

"What makes 'the strongest guild', huh?" Lyon ask.

"We have the stongest mages." Shu answered.

"You don't have to be so strong to be a guild!" Erza talk back.

"Apparently you do, if you don't want to be called weak, which do you prefer?" Mikaze smirked.

"Or if you don't want to lose anyone important to you." Someone said from behind. She wasn't scratch or hurt at all.

"My, My Lucy. You've change so much~!" Mikaze called out.

Lucy chuckled"Part of my mission is to change,"

"Mission?" Natsu ask. "What Mission?!"

"To watch over you fairies," Lucy answered. Her voice was pretty low. Not low like mans voice but low as Erza's voice. Lucy's eyes were not so big as usual and she has smirk on her face.

"Lucy-chan, you still have Tartaros's guild mark, right?" Or master will get mad. Came here," Shu said.

"Wait, Lucy! What are doing?! Why are doing what he said?!" Natsu said, he's face was so confuse, his body was confuse, whether to stop her or not but he did, so what now."

"Move," Lucy glared to Natsu, a very cold glare. As if she would kill him in any second. Natsu didn't move it like he was paralyzed.

Lucy sighed, than walk around him and to the Tartaros members.

"Can I see your hand?" Mikaze ask.

"Here." Lucy said giving her left hand.

"I said your right hand!" Mikaze shouted at Lucy.

"You said 'hand,' so I gave you one of my hand." Lucy in a boring look.

"Gee, give me your RIGHT hand."

Lucy gave her right hand and Mikaze covered the back of Lucy's hand.

"Don't tell me your..!? Stop, don't do that!" Mira cried.

"There you go, Youkai no hime." Mikaze said, revealing Lucy's right hand with no guild mark on it. Then guild mark appeared on Lucy's right side of her stomach, it wasn't a Fairy tail guild mark, it was Tartoros's guild mark.

"Aww! I've missed this guild mark." Lucy cried out, wishing she could hug her belly.

"Come on we have to go! You can hug your self when we get to the guild!" Shu said.

"Wait, no one will recognize me, though!" Lucy said.

"But you don't look pretty when you in you usual form!" Mikazu said.

" Your saying I'm not pretty?" Lucy glare playfully.

"I meant that you look scary in that form." Mikaze said sweatdroping on her face.

"Tch, whatever." Lucy walking away.

"Lucy why?" Gray ask.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm a member on Tartaros. Bye." Lucy said calmly walking away.

"So Lucy! It's been 10 years!" Mikaze cried on to Lucy's arms.

"Well to me it been 9 years..." Shu said grinning.

" No big different!" Mikaze yelled at Shu.

"Yeah, I was stuck in that stupid island for seven fnck!ng years." Lucy said.

"That must have been fun." Shu commented sarcastically.

"Sure it was." Lucy said back sarcastically.

"Who are you really?" Ask Sting.

"A member of Tartaros." Lucy said looking like she was bored.

"No, duh. You just said that like 5 seconds ago." Sting was with a 'duh' face.

"Actually, it's been like a minute since I said that." Lucy said looking at her wrist (anime-style, I know theres no watch in FT but whatevs).

Sting looked like he was ready to kill her, but Rogue stop him. "Your a member of Tartoros?! Does that means that you, Tartaros made your moves seven years ago and now?"

"Umm, let's see... Yeah. With the lullaby, Deliora wella little bit of it. When my dad's request to attack Fairy tail, that was true. Loki was my spirit from the ever start. Jellal," Lucy said smirking than looked at Jellal. "Again a little bit. At the Oracion six... everything was a plan." Said said looking so devilish.

"What do you mean by... Everyting?!" Hibiki ask.

"The 3 strongest dark guild a.k.a Balam Alliance works together. I'm part of Tartaros I told them that I'm part of one of the B.A and the plan worked." Lucy said proudly, she wasn't smiling or anything, she has I pokerface on but deep down she was happy about it.

"But the Oracion six lost..." Ren and Eve said.

"Part of the plan." Shu grinned.

"They were suppose to win but Lucy said not to~!" Mikaze said.

"Anyway going to Edolas - Didn't expected. And the exam on that island, was planed too." Lucy's magic was lacking out of her, every word she say. What was happening?

"And of couse the Eclipse plan too." This time Lucy grinned madly.

"Lucy..." That was all Natsu can say.

"Don't worry, if your worry to the people in Heave a.k.a 'Dead' you can join them." Lucy said.

* * *

**I know bad ending but how was it?**

**Some people said Lucy is the cutest which I agree, but What if to is really is a bad guy what would you think of her if she really is?  
**

**And that Future Lucy, the Master from Raven tail, Ivan said the FLucy was lying about when she got in the present Fairy tail we're watching.  
**

**Oh and please help me with the other Tartaros guild member! PLease!  
**

**Please review! Thanks!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR YOUR OC HELP! Some was really close to my third Oc who has not shown up yet.**

**I changed the summary a little.**

**Please vote on my profile for whoever couples you want! right nor RoguexLucy and StingxLucy are tied!**

**S.A.E.L.T Lucy Chapter 3**

**Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

"If your worry about the people in heaven a.k.a 'Dead', you can join them." Lucy said devilish.

"Hey, Lucy. We have to go!" Shu said.

"I know, just tell master Z that I'll stay and lecture these people." Lucy said staring at the light team.

She wasn't glaring cold at them anymore, she was only staring.

Mikaze and Shu saw her, then smiled.

"That reminds me," Mikazu started.

Lucy looked back at her.

"What?" Lucy ask.

"Since it's been nine years, Welcome back,"

Lucy's head tilt. She expected more than that.

"Whatever." Lucy than turned around.

But Mikaze was not finish yet.

"We have a new master." Mikaze finished.

Lucy looked back.

"What..?" Lucy asked.

"A new master?" Erza asked.

"Does that mean Z retired?" Jura asked.

"You know him?" Jellal asked.

"Well, I'm part of the 10 Wizard Saints. Z was part of it too but he apparently broke a rule." Jura said.

"Are you kidding me?" Lucy asked Mikaze.

She had a very surprise Face on. She knew they were kidding, right?

So, she was about to laugh when Shu say 'yes' but it was a:

"No." Shu answered.

"Is he dead?" Lucy asked.

This time, Lucy was shacking. Her face was shock and confuse.

She don't want them to say yes.

At lease a maybe or he left.

"We're not sure." Mikaze said.

Lucy was happy but not happy at the same time.

What if he died trying to find her- Lucy.

Or died finishing 'the mission' that they have to do?

"Oh, well he's at his 120's so must be dead." Lucy shrugged.

Liar. She cared for him, because...

"He's only on his 50's!" Shu said.

"You have to meet the new master~!" Mikazu said.

"She's kinda cute." Shu said blushing.

Mikaze punched him.

"Ouch!"

"Idiot!"

"She's cute?" Hibiki asked.

"Than can..." Ren said not carrying on his question.

"We come?!" Eve continued Ren's question.

"Sure it'll be a lot of fun! Master's breast area is awesome! You'll stare at it all day long!" Shu grinned.

"Ohh!" The Trio yelled with hearts on their eyes.

Everyone has a bored at.

"Stop!" Erza and Mikaze yelled at the same time.

Lucy looked at both Erza and Mikaze.

Now that she thought about it, Mikaze was looking for someone 9 years ago with a name called Erza.

"Let's go" Lucy said.

"Yeah." Mikazu said.

Than a tunnel appeared in front of Lucy and the other two.

They step in the tunnel of wind.

Erza was chasing after them but the tunnel disappeared with the three.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled.

"Lucy..." Sting mattered.

"Lucy was part of a dark guild all along? And the worst part is that... She's with the Tartaros..." Rogue thought out loud.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HUH? LUCY WAS NEVER AND WOULD NEVER BE PART OF THAT EVIL DARK GUILD!" Natsu shouted at Rogue.

Natsu was holding Rogue's collar.

He was really mad. Of all he do has feelings for Lucy, a little.

"Hands off, Dragneel." Sting glared at Natsu.

Sting griped a hand to Natsu's wrist to stop.

"What do you mean by 'evil dark guild'?" Ask a girl walking up to the light team.

The person was wearing hood so they could not see her face.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"Who are you?" The hooded person asked back.

"Who are you first?" Gray asked.

"Guild master of Tartaros. Now who are you?" The person said.

Light team stared at her.

They didn't know what to do.

Two of the Tartaros members appeared already, they were to strong.

What could the master's magic be like?

"The Light team to take down Your guild." Jura said.

Out of every one Jura the only one who was standing up.

"So the 'evil dark guild' is my guild?" The Tartaros's guilds master ask.

"That was what Natsu said!" Gray pointed at Natsu.

"Damn you Gray!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Should not you have help your friend instead of getting him in trouble?" Tartaros's guild master said. "I'll tell you this,"

Everyone stand on their stance, ready for fight.

_'This person must be really strong. Her guild member was pretty strong, two of them was using Lost Magic. What could their master's magic be like' _Erza thought.

"Leave." The person said.

"No, our job is to get rid of your demon guild! Expect for Lucy!" Natsu said.

"You gave me no choice." She said. "Wind, Elimination."

5 seconds pass.

"Huh? Nothings happening." Lyon said.

"Men! Your magic is not working~!" Ichiya sang.

"Really?"

"Hulff!" Everyone yelled, except for Wendy and Chelia.

"I can't... breath!" Erza yelled.

"Air... I.. need Air!"

"Wen... dy!"

"It seems like you 2 at wind users?" She asked.

"Chelia help them!" Wendy said. "And I'll try my best to distract her."

"Ok!" Chelia chanted a spell for them to breath again.

"Roar of the sky dragon!"

"Wind shield!"

"Claw of the sky dragon!"

"Water nebra!"

"AHNG!"

"You can't beat."

"Wendy I need help!" Chelia ask.

"Like I said leave."

"You use water and air magic?" Hibiki ask.

"Yes and no."

Than a red firework shoot up to the sky.

"I must take my leave."

Than she disappeared.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled.

"No! Natsu, we don't have enough strength. Look."

Natsu looked at everyone.

Wendy and Chelia was healing Gray, Hibiki, Rogue and the others.

"Jura is not that hurt!" Me and Jura with Jella and you can go and get Lucy!"

"You don't understand it at all, Natsu." Jellal sigh.

"He never understand anything." Gray said.

* * *

"Master is not here at the moment." The girl with black hair said.

"Ok than! Lucy you can meet the new members~!" Mikaze sang.

"Not really 'new' some join nine or eight years ago." Shu said.

"Don't argue! They are new for Lucy! So Lucy this is Veolet!"

Veolet has black hair, deep black and eyes as well. She was wearing a White, small t-shirt and a gray jeans.

"She can mean and say mean stuff but she's her, so you can her being like that. Warning: don't make her mad... she a very hot-tempered person."

"Damn you, Mikaze!" Veolet cursed, then charge at Mikaze but missed. "Ohh, so you want to go?"

"I can't this time. I have to introduce Lucy to everyone." Mikaze explained.

"Sure, whatever."

"Next up is Kyusuki!"

"Oh, hello." She greeted with a smile.

She wore sky-ish dress like wendy. And they look alike! Loyal like Wendy, dress like wendy but only one thing is not like wendy, when Kyusuki smile. It's somehow sad.

"Kyusuki is extremely loyal. I think you can get a long with her. The master is her best friend here. She's the youngest here."

"Now that I think about it. Lucy your 25 year old right?" Shu asked.

"Yeah but I look like an 18 year old teen because if the gap 7 years."

"So your still an 18 year old teen since you ha not aged for 7 years, your brain didn't get old." Mikaze said.

"And body." Shu added.

"Stop being a pervert!"

"Next is Brobro!" Shu shouted.

"Brobro?" Lucy ask.

"His real name is Brother but we call him Brobro, for short." Mikaze said.

"So what is he like?" Lucy asked.

"He's weird." Mikaze replied.

"And...?"

"He's weird." She said again.

"Is that so? I do remember you before I left, talking about your religion and stuff, like 'holy' people?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, yes. My holy people." Brobro said, then kneel down and hold his hands up then a light shine over him (an anime-style).

"Le-let's go" Mikaze paniced.

"Ok." Lucy said. She was confuse a little.

"The last is Kira."

There shown a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. Tank top and a jean, it has one riped on the knee.

"Hello?" Lucy asked.

"Hello?" Kira asked back.

Lucy turned around.

"Where are you going." Ask Shu.

"I don't like that guy." Lucy replied.

"I don't like you either." Kira said back.

The ceiling door opened.

Then a person jumped in.

"I'm back." Said the person, she has a hood on.

"Master, welcome back."

"Yes, thank you. I see a new member here."

"She's not a new member." shu said.

The master took off the hood.

There reveled a beautiful girl with a long raven hair.

"She's that girl who went on a mission and disappeared?" She asked.

"Yes. And you must be the new master."

"Indeed, now." The master said.

The master disappeared- well, more like ran so fast you could have not see her move.

Then, appeared behind Lucy.

"Now, let's hear what your plans with group of people a forest away from here." She said with a Katana next her neck.

"Plans?"

* * *

**Was that long? Pffwh... I'm done!**

**You read the new chapter? I didn't really get the last page. What did Ivan mean?**

**Thanks for reading!**

** I'll next chapter!**


	4. They will help us

**Sorry I've been away for months, I have been dealing with family issues.**

**S.A.E.L.T Lucy: Chapter 4**

* * *

"Plan?" Lucy asked. "What are you talking about?"

"The group who's hunting down Tartaros, aren't you part of it?" The master really to slice off Lucy's head.

"Master calm down. Lucy is not part of them. She joined Tartaros since X779! And took the mission to spy on Legal guilds." Mikaze explained.

"I don't trust you," The master said. "I will kill Lucy instantly if it's not true." She let go of Lucy and put her katana on her back, left side.

Lucy smirked. "Go a head, I don't trust you either."

"Kazuko, I think you should give Lucy-san a chance." Kyusuki suggested.

Kyusuki was confuse, why is her best friend is not trusting her?

"I don't trust her. There's something fishy about her." Kazuko, the master glared at Lucy.

"I don't like her either." Kira agreed.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "I joined this guild before you did."

"I don't care." Kazuko shook her head twice.

"The fact that you went on that mission, it seemed like you became part of them." Kira said.

"How would you know if you never meet me before?" Lucy asked him.

"Because you don't look trust worthy." Kira replied.

_'Not bad... I'm actually not...'_

"Your annoying. Do you not want live? The light team is after Tartatos, our guild. If you don't want to end up as a prisoner, then let's end this and get ready to fight to death because the light is not easy to beat!" Lucy announced.

Everyone stared at her.

Kazuko was somewhat in the middle of her thought.

Kira glanced at her.

"Ok, but before that, someone wants to help us. No scratch that, a team wants to help us." Kazuko smiled.

* * *

"We need a plan, fast!" Erza Shouted.

"Ok, Natsu use your nose to track Lucy." Jellal ordered.

"But Lucy disappeared, it will be hard for me to track her." Natsu said.

"Wendy, can you help Natsu? And also Sting and Rogue." Jura asked.

"I would be grad to help!" Wendy nodded.

"That traitor, liar, Lucy tricked everyone. Do you thing I'd want to sniff her out? I don't even want to want see her face!" Sting yelled.

"Rogue, how 'bout you?" Lyon asked him.

"I will try to help a little." He answered.

"Ok, next is Mikaze girl, and Shu guy. Who do you guys think will win against them?" Hibiki asked.

He looked around. No one volunteered.

"It can't be Jura because I'm sure the guild master of Tartaros is a lot stronger then those two." Hibiki warned them.

"I will fight Shu." Erza volunteered. "He uses sword like I do, I think he will be a worthy opponent."

"Me and Wendy will fight Mizuki. She use wind magic and also a lost magic." Chelia speak up.

"Good, there is Lucy and the master. Who wants to fight them?" Asked Mira.

"We will not fight Luc-!" Sting cut him off.

"I will." Sting started, "I'll fight Lucy and break her into two pieces."

"No you won't!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Quit dreaming, Dragneel. Because this is reality." Sting graled at Natsu.

* * *

"Who?" Veolet asked.

"Is it the other members of Balam Alliance." Kyusuki asked.

"There here, I saw the firework from the outside..." Kazuko said.

"So, when's the fight gonna start?" A voice said.

"'Cause we're bored," Another person said.

"Just in time, 'cuz it's starting."

"WAIT!" Lucy shouted. " Ain't they from Oracion seis and from Grimoire heart?!"

"Yes." Midnight answered.

"We're back as one guild like before." Bluenote smiled evilly.

"The strongest." Rustyrose added.

Lucy's eyes widen.

_'I don't remember master Z telling me about Balam Alliance once was guild. Why? WHAT?' _Lucy thought.

"What's with the huge eyes Lucy?" Kain asked.

_'Lucy, think fast! Get it together! Damn!' _Lucy yelled in her thoughts.

"Ain't you suppose to be dead?" Lucy asked.

"What you want me to be dead?" Kain yelled at her.

_'F***'_

"No, no. It's just that... Um... you were on the island and the dragon attacked... and the island was destroyed."

"We went back to the ship after master Hades was defeated. And... And..." Kain shivered in fear.

"Zeref appeared. And killed master Hades." Rustyrose said in shame.

"Is that so..." Lucy said. _'This is bad. If I'm going to fight the light team I need... The Magic Council to appeared before deaths arise!' _She thought.

"Let's go, I could hear the light team coming here. After all, I'm Veolet, the Night Dragon Slayer." Veolet announced with a smirk.

"Kyusuki, Take over: Vampire soul. Nice to meet you, new members." She said with a smile.

"I'm Kain, even if I look like this I'm powerful!"

Lucy sighed, "You said that before. Lucy here, A celest-"

"Yeah, Yeah, we know." Kain said.

"I'm done yet! I'm a Celestial mage and also a 'Void Genome' user." Lucy said.

* * *

**If ou don't know what Void Genome is, it's from Guilty crown. It's something can take someone's heart and use it as a weapon. It's not the heart that your thinking. Not the Bloody thing that can kill people by just taking the heart out. The heart has a shape of that you love. Let's say you love Guns. When Lucy takes your heart, its shape is a gun and she will use it as a weapon.**

**Thanks and bye!**

**I'll try to update next week.**


	5. It begins now

**Hey! A promise, I did update! But please read the notes!**

**Note: I will be closing the vote/poll 3 days after I update this chapter! So please vote! So far Erza x Jellal and Rogue x Still are winning, Pretty clase pairings are Sting x Lucy and Gajeel x Levy! **

**Also, another note (PLEASE READ!): Guest asked me **'why would Lucy have anything to do with the Magic Council if she is a member of the dark guild Tartaros?' **That is a every good question! I knew someone would ask me that! I already put 2 hints about 'who and what' Lucy is. One is Guests' Q and the other one is on the summary! You have to keep reading if you want to know!**

**S.A.E.T.L Lucy - Chapter 5**

* * *

"Let's go, I could hear the light team coming here. After all, I'm Veolet, the Night Dragon Slayer." Veolet announced with a smirk.

"Kyusuki, Take over: Vampire soul. Nice to meet you, new members." She said with a smile.

"I'm Kain, even if I look like this I'm powerful!"

Lucy sighed, "You said that before. Hey, Lucy here, A celest-"

"Yeah, Yeah, we know." Kain said.

"I'm not done yet!" Lucy shouted at Kain. "I'm a Celestial mage and also a 'Void Genome' user." Lucy smirked.

"A Void Genome mage...?!" Brobro's eyes widen.

Midnight, Bluenote, Kira's eyes were also widen.

Kazuko was also surprised but kept it to herself.

"That's rear magic..." Midnight said.

"In fact, only the Vermilion family line can use that kind of magic!" Bluenote added.

Kazuko started doubting Lucy again in her thoughts.

"Ne, what's Void Genome?" Kyusuki asked Kazuko, her best friend.

"Is it a lost magic?" Shu asked.

"Hello~ isn't light team coming?" Mikaze butted in.

"Damn it Lucy, this is your fault!" Kain pointed at Lucy.

"What?! I just said that I'm a Void Genome!"

"Shut it, let's go." Midnight said.

The Balam Alliance uses the ceiling door.

Kazuko went out first. She took a step then stop.

Brobro went out next then the others. "Looks like they're here. hehe."

"You guys are pretty fast." Shu said.

"Not fast enough." Natsu said.

There was a long stair-down between the two teams.

"This is so boring~! Kyusuki." Mikaze commanded.

"I'll go first then." Kyusuki smiled.

Kyusuki ran so fast, the air didn't even move when she ran.

Then she landed an attack to Mira.

"Mira-san!" Wendy cried.

"You dare to sneak behind her!"

Natsu turn around only to find Kyusuki spining around to look at him smiling. Then he immediately punched Kyusuki with fire covered his fist, but she move to the left to dodge the attack then she hold Natsu's collar on the back of his neck and pull him back to punch him on his stomach with massive power on her hand and nearly broke his ribs.

"Ugh!" Natsu cried in pain.

"Nat... su. This Kyusuki girl, she's my opponent." Mira said, standing up.

"Oh?" Kyusuki asked.

"Your magic is somehow related mine, right?" Mira asked her.

"Yes, Take Over: Demon-san." Kyusuki answered.

"Miss Take Over: Vampire soul." Mira glared at her.

Mira change to her Satan soul and charge to Kyusuki.

Dodge, dodge, dodge again and again.

"Immense Strength." Mira landed a hit on Kyusuki and sent her flying across the field. Mira flew to her and try hitting her again but Kyusuki change in to her Vampire soul immediately and punch Mira's fist.

"What the..?!"

"That is a very scary perfume..."

"Even."

Every one in light team except Mira stared and watch the fight, though you can't see the fight. **(AN: It's like the Mira Halphas vs Satan soul mira.) **

"I don't like it when things get too even." Rustyrose commented.

"It's not like Kyusuki's gonna lose to the likes of her." Veolet said.

"Kyusuki's not even using half of her power." Mikaze added.

"Why would she use her full power, let alone half her power." Brobro asked.

"Because that Mira, has something up her sleeve." Kira said as he took one more look at them. trees crash and the atmosphere change back to normal as they disappear.

Erza looked at the worried Wendy, "Don't worry, Mira won't lose."

Wendy looked up her Erza-san and nodded with a proud smile on her face.

"Shu, Go." Kazuko ordered.

"Alright! My turn!" Shu swung his to Erza who easily block the attack. They parted to which other then Erza requip into her Lightning empress armor.

"Lightning Beam." Erza shouted.

"Runesave."

A blinding light enveloped around the two and once it died down, some cut were on the two.

"They're also even..." Wendy whispered herself.

"Don't worry, she's pull it off." Chelia said.

"I know." Wendy told her then smiled.

"Don't be so happy, it's your turn now." Mikaze smirked evilly at the two girls.

_The sun was setting as the dark night taking over the sky. There is also the moon who can be the light through out tonight. And hopefully when the light comes back, this nightmare would... Just disappear as if nothing happened. _

* * *

**At the guild**

"Master Juvia thought we're having a meeting tomorrow?"

"Damn, I have a date to night. Tch." Cana pouted.

"I wanted to eat more iron..."

"A man can never wait!"

"I kinda want to go on a date with you though.." Evergreen told Elfman.

Elfman looked shoked. He blushed madly and lost his mind, well if he does have a mind.

"Why are we here again?" Blixlow asked.

"Yeah, why?" Blixlow's 'babies' also asked.

"'Cause my damned old man asked as to." Laxus answered.

"Laxus, that's mean!" Freed said.

"Quite down brats!" Makarov ordered. "You guys are probably asking 'why the hell are you here-'"

"YEAH, WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?!" They all yelled at him.

"Ok, ok. Well, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and the others are fighting against Tartaros right now with the Tigers, Scales and the Pegasus."

"And?"

"So what? they can handle themselves."

"It's not like they'll come back into two pieces."

"That's what I'm worried about." Makarov sighed, "I have a bad feeling about it."

"So you want us to go check on them? No offense but we're not babysitters." Laxus said.

"Idiot! I'm not asking you to babysit 'em! I want you guide them when they're in deep shit."

"Just how bad do you think that guild is?" Freed asked.

"It's not the guild, it's the Magic Council. They want more strong mages to help 'em."

"How about the Mermaids?" Cana asked.

"Well, they're helping us to guide them."

"But master, why does the Magic Council-"

"I personally have no idea. But if I were to guess what they want or why they adding more mage to help out on this mission, I think they want someone in Tartaros. Not just the members but someone else in the guild."

* * *

**Does anyone here like Supercell? Or maybe LOVE them?! 'Cuz I do! And when Miku Hatsune feat 'em! I love her voice! And by any chance, do you know Nagi Ynagi!? She's my Fave singer in Japan! J-Pop rockz!  
**

**Remember to VOTE!**


	6. Sorry

**I'm so sorry for not updating chaps but I have a good reason but (again) a lot of authors use it. (Ya know the reason now dont cha?) Well if you don't, I'll tell you; My class is starting another project and I think it's the hardest so far since it's almost summer and the end of school year. **

**And my teach said that it's will take a month or so to finish it. It's language and there's a test for science next week! I have to fin my homework that is due on Monday (language/word work) and another one on Wednesday (french). **

**I am so sorry and I know that there some errors spelling/sentences on my fanfic and it is because rush, I have homework every single week and I don't like it!**

**Anyway... again I'm sorry.**

**Let's meet again next time...**


End file.
